


Shimada Family Dinner

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Human Genji Shimada, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: Hanzo has decided to finally tell his parents that McCree is his boyfriend.





	Shimada Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday is almost here so I decided to give myself a little present since I always write Hanzo and Genji's dad as being this evil, manipulative asshat. I wanted to write him as this loving father who has a little humor in him at least once, so this is my gift to myself as well as all of you. Also, I just decided for Azumi as the mother's name because it means "safe residence" and I associate that with a motherly figure. It's not at all canon.
> 
> I own nothing.

Usually, Hanzo wouldn't mind how quickly some of his classes ended. He actually liked the fact that the four classes he attended four days a week only accumulated to a total of six and a half hours. It gave the college student more than enough time to take care of whatever homework and projects he had to work on and finish as well as give him time for other activities.

 

However, Hanzo wasn't looking forward to returning home for the night and was doing everything in his power to make time go slower. It was definitely not a feeling the student had ever experienced before, the overwhelming fear of walking into your house and expecting the worst to happen, but there it was. Hanzo was dreading the moment classes ended for the day and he'd be out the door and into his car that he would drive to his house. Genji would no doubt already be in his room, controller in hand while his homework lay forgotten on his desk. Hanzo's mother would be cooking while his father remained at work for another three hours and then he'd arrive just in time to eat.

 

And that's the moment the college student is dreading. Dinner is where the family talks, where grades and vacations are discussed before the conversations take a more light tone. That is where Hanzo will have to break it to his parents that he's been dating a  _ boy  _ for close to five months.

 

The Japanese man shudders at the mere thought of what his father might do because whenever Hanzo's dating life had been brought up, it was always questions pertaining to  _ girls.  _ Who did he have his eye on, which one the Shimada son thought his parents would like the most. Of course, Hanzo always answered as vaguely as possible, never once trying to hint that he also had his eye on some of the  _ male  _ students as well or that he had found one.

 

The Japanese man had met Jesse McCree by doing the old cliche of bumping into each other in the hallways. Thankfully, neither of them had been knocked down, but Hanzo did drop the notebook he had been looking through and memorizing. McCree had started bending down before the other even knew he dropped his notes, catching Hanzo off guard when he stood to his full height to hold out the book. Needless to say, the Shimada son thought his heart was going to stop as he looked McCree over, muttering out a small thanks as he retrieved his notes.

 

It still embarrasses Hanzo to no end when he remembers how tongue-tied and nervous he was when they first met, not to mention the mortification that came when the student realized he had been thinking about McCree non-stop. Luckily, it appeared Hanzo wasn't the only one because he was approached by the other just two days after their initial collision. McCree had gone with another cliche and asked Hanzo if he wanted to get some coffee together although he was far less smooth about it than the actors in the movies.

 

Now here they are, nearly five months later, and both are in fear of what Sojiro Shimada is going to say once they break the news. McCree is joining the family under the guise of being a friend of the Shimada brothers even though both know the truth. Even Genji is a little worried and hoping nothing bad will end up happening and it makes Hanzo thankful to have someone else to lean on if things go South.

 

Of course, the least the young Shimada could do is not make his brother more nervous than he already is. Once Hanzo got home (his attempts at making time drag on failing), Genji followed him into his room and began listing off what they could do if their father threw the older male out of the house. Hanzo is ready to hit his sibling if Genji keeps listing off unfavorable outcomes, but the other seems to thankfully catch on by his expression alone. After that, they try to pass the time by focusing on other things like games or homework until McCree shows up thirty minutes before their father is supposed to. Their mother greets the boy with a smile that he tries to return without looking like he has a secret to hide. Quickly, McCree meets with the brothers in Hanzo's room, all three of them ignoring the heavy feeling of fear that seems to be hanging in the air. That pressure stays after Sojiro returns home and seems to amplify when Azumi calls the three to dinner. They try not to look fearful or cautious as they all sit to eat, and it seems to work for the most part. Neither Hanzo and Genji's father or mother ask why they look nervous and instead start asking about college and how classes are going. McCree isn't exempt from the questions and he tries to answer them as calmly as he can without tipping off his boyfriend's parents.

 

Of course, therein lies the problem because they aren't aware Hanzo is dating a boy, but it seems they won't be ignorant for long. As always, Sojiro begins asking about his sons’ relationships and if they're planning on asking anyone out soon. Genji gives his usual answer of listing off a few candidates, each one different than the last time he told his parents who he could possibly bring home. Hanzo, on the other hand, doesn't start listing off names the moment the questions are directed at him. Instead, the Shimada son clears his throat and places his chopsticks on the table.

 

“That is, um, I have something to tell you both.” Sojiro and Azumi put all of their attention on their eldest, waiting to hear what he has to say. Once again, Hanzo clears his throat, heart hammering in his chest.

 

“I have found someone.” Surprise is now etched on his parents’ faces before it morphs into glee with Sojiro being the one who continues his onslaught of questions.

 

“Well, are you not going to tell us about her?” The inquiry makes Hanzo pause before he gives a half-hearted gesture towards McCree sitting beside him.

 

_ Now or never. _

 

“I am dating Jesse. I have been for some time.” Both Sojiro and Azumi turn their attention to the boy sitting by their son who nearly jumps at the sudden attention. They seem to study McCree for some time until their gazes shift back over to Hanzo who tries to appear nonchalant despite how much he's freaking out on the inside.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Sojiro gestures between the two boys with a quick swipe of his finger, wearing an expression that none of the boys can decipher.

 

“About five months.” The admission makes Sojiro and Azumi share a look before they also place down their chopsticks. The action makes all three students tense in an effort to brace themselves for what's coming, waiting as Sojiro takes a deep breath.

 

“Why did you not tell us beforehand?” Hanzo bites his lip, wishing he could hide in the arms of McCree and ignore the gaze of his father. Unfortunately, that's something he can't do at the moment even though the other is so close that they could touch if they wanted to.

 

“I… I was afraid you would be disappointed in me somehow.” To admit that Hanzo didn't want to upset his parents feels like a stab in his chest, especially when his father's eyebrows draw together in a way that his son can't interpret.

 

“Disappointed? For dating a boy? Hanzo, we are not upset you are dating Jesse.” The confession causes the three boys to look at Sojiro with wide eyes and a little hope, but most of all, they're just confused. Azumi takes it upon herself to try and explain why she and her husband aren't tossing their eldest son out the door.

 

“We just want you boys to be happy. If you end up finding that with someone like Jesse, then that is how it is. We are not angry in the slightest.” The admission could almost move Hanzo to tears because after spending an entire day silently stewing with anxiety and fear, his parents have just told him that he has nothing to worry about when it comes to his relationship with McCree. The Shimada son wants nothing more than to lean over and kiss his boyfriend who also seems to be overflowing with relief just like Hanzo and Genji, but he won't do that in front of his parents. However, the college student does grab McCree's hand that had been resting on his thigh, enjoying how the other immediately grips back and gives a small squeeze in reassurance.

 

Now with the situation being resolved and all three boys with the knowledge that Hanzo won't be forced to live on the streets, everyone returns to eating the now cooled food. At first, there's a comfortable silence that surrounds the table, but after a few minutes, Sojiro looks between his sons with a confused expression.

 

“You know, I always thought Genji would be the one to tell us he has a boyfriend.” Azumi doesn't hesitate to agree with her husband, neither really paying attention to their youngest son who is staring at them in shock. Hanzo and McCree just start laughing at how insulted Genji looks, completely forgetting about how scared they had been since they started dating. Better late than never apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering, all three are about in their twenties and McCree is living on his own. As usual, Gabriel and Jack are his parents who send him money for college. That's all I have for this AU that yet again I won't be expanding on.


End file.
